(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass holder and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a single piece clip for holding eyeglasses, sunglasses and other eyewear on a surface in a vehicle and other applications.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of article holders in the form of hooks and clips as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,045 to Mayers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,257 to Elm and U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,052. These patents do not specifically disclose the article holders used for receiving and holding eyewear in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,026 to Medley, Jr. describes a holder for eyeglasses having a support member for receiving an eyeglass nose piece and a clamping member for holding the eyeglasses in place. A base member includes a double sided tape for securing the holder to a car dashboard and other surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,354 to Tabachnick disclose another type of eyeglass holder in the form of a tube of flexible plastic. The tube is used to receive one of the ear pieces therethrough and suspend the eyeglass. The back side of the tube includes an adhesive strip for mounting to a surface such as a dashboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,387 to Rutten and PCT application US92/00104 to Reath describe two types of eyeglass holders for holding the frame and ear pieces of the eyeglass in place in different positions on various types of flat surfaces.
None of the above mentioned patents specifically disclose or teach the unique structure and function of the subject single piece clip for holding eyeglasses as described herein.